psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Clobazam
| ChemSpiderID = 2687 | InChI = 1/C16H13ClN2O2/c1-18-13-8-7-11(17)9-14(13)19(16(21)10-15(18)20)12-5-3-2-4-6-12/h2-9H,10H2,1H3 | smiles = Clc3ccc1c(N(C(=O)CC(=O)N1C)c2ccccc2)c3 | InChIKey = CXOXHMZGEKVPMT-UHFFFAOYAS | CAS_number = 22316-47-8 | ATC_prefix = N05 | ATC_suffix = BA09 | ATC_supplemental = | PubChem = 2789 | DrugBank = APRD00307 | C = 16 | H = 13 | Cl = 1| N = 2 | O = 2 | molecular_weight = 300.74 | bioavailability = 90% | protein_bound = 83% | metabolism = Hepatic | elimination_half-life = 18 hours | excretion = Renal | pregnancy_category = ? | legal_status = Schedule IV (US) Class C (New Zealand) Class C/Sch.4 (UK) | routes_of_administration = Oral }} Clobazam, (marketed under the brand names Frisium and Urbanol), is a drug which is a benzodiazepine derivative. It has been marketed as an anxiolytic since 1975 in French abstract List of Library Holdings Worldwide and an anticonvulsant since 1984. List of Library Holdings Indications As of 2005, clobazam (Frisium) is approved in Canada for adjunctive use in tonic-clonic, complex partial, and myoclonic seizures. Clobazam (Urbanyl Vidal.) is approved for adjunctive therapy in complex partial seizures in French PMID 3103177 List of Library Holdings Worldwide certain types of status epilepticus, specifically the myoclonic, myoclonic-absent, simple partial, complex partial, and tonic varieties, and non-status absence seizures. It is also approved for treatment of anxiety. In India, clobazam (Frisium, Aventis Pharma India, Ltd.) is approved for use as an adjunctive therapy in epilepsy and in acute and chronic anxiety. In Japan, clobazam (Mystan) is approved for adjunctive therapy in treatment-resistant epilepsy featuring complex partial seizures. List of Library Holdings Worldwide In New Zealand, clobazam is marketed as Frisium In the United Kingdom clobazam (Frisium) is approved for short-term (2–4 weeks) relief of acute anxiety in patients who have not responded to other drugs, with or without insomnia and without uncontrolled clinical depression. It is also approved for adjunctive therapy for epilepsy in patients who have not responded to first-line drugs and in children who are refractory to first-line drugs. It is not recommended for use in children between the ages of six months and three years, unless there is a compelling need. In addition to epilepsy and severe anxiety, clobazam is also approved as a short term (2–4 weeks) adjunctive agent in schizophrenia and other psychotic disorders to manage anxiety or agitation. Clobazam is sometimes used for refractory epilepsies. However, long-term prophylactic treatment of epilepsy has considerable drawbacks, most importantly loss of antiepileptic effects due to tolerance which may render long-term therapy ineffective. Other antiepileptic drugs may therefore be preferred for the long term management of epilepsy. Furthermore, benzodiazepines have the drawback, particularly after long-term use, of causing rebound seizures upon abrupt or over-rapid discontinuation of therapy forming part of the benzodiazepine withdrawal syndrome. Availability Clobazam is available in oral form only, due to its insolubility in water. Side effects Common *Ataxia *Somnolence *Diplopia *Dysarthria Rare *Gelastic seizures in Japanese PMID 13677950 List of Library Holdings Worldwide *Urticaria *Rashes Contraindications Clobazam should be used with great care in patients with the following disorders: *Myasthenia gravis *Sleep apnea *Severe liver diseases such as cirrhosis and hepatitis List of Library Holdings Worldwide *Respiratory problems, including hypoventilation Special caution Benzodiazepines require special precaution if used in the elderly, during pregnancy, in children, alcohol or drug-dependent individuals and individuals with comorbid psychiatric disorders. Tolerance and dependence In humans tolerance to the anticonvulsant effects of clobazam frequently occurs and withdrawal seizures can occur during abrupt or overrapid withdrawal. Clobazam as with other benzodiazepine drugs can lead to physical dependence, addiction and what is known as the benzodiazepine withdrawal syndrome. Withdrawal from clobazam or other benzodiazepines after regular use often leads to withdrawal symptoms which are similar to those seen during alcohol and barbiturate withdrawal. The higher the dose and the longer the drug is taken for, the greater the risk of experiencing unpleasant withdrawal symptoms. Withdrawal symptoms can however occur from standard dosages and also after short term use. Benzodiazepine treatment should be discontinued as soon as possible via a slow and gradual dose reduction regime. Pharmacology Clobazam is an anticonvulsant. Clobazam is a 1,5-benzodiazepine, meaning that its diazepine ring has nitrogen atoms at the 1 and 5 positions (instead of the usual 1 and 4). Like other 1,5-benzodiazepines (e.g., arfendazam, lofendazam), it has less affinity for the ω1-allosteric binding site on the GABAA receptor compared to the 1,4-benzodiazepines. It has selective affinity for the ω2 site, where it has agonistic activity. in Japanese In a double-blind placebo-controlled trial published in 1990 comparing it to clonazepam, 10 mg or 20 mg of clobazam was shown to be much less sedating than either 0.5 mg or 1 mg of clonazepam. List of Library Holdings Worldwide The ω1-receptor, which is found on the α1 subtype of the GABAA receptor, was shown to be responsible for the sedative effects of diazepam by McKernan et al. in 2000, who also showed that its anxiolytic and anticonvulsant properties could still be seen in mice whose α1 receptors were insensitive to diazepam. It would seem, then, that the anticonvulsant properties of clobazam are due to its selective affinity for ω2. In 1996, Nakamura et al. reported that clobazam and its active metabolite, N-desmethylclobazam (norclobazam), work by enhancing GABA-activated chloride currents at GABAA-receptor-coupled Cl- channels. It was also reported that these effects were inhibited by the GABA antagonist flumazenil, and that clobazam acts most efficiently in GABA-deficient brain tissue. Metabolism Clobazam has two major metabolites: N-desmethyl-clobazam and 4'-hydroxyclobazam, the former of which is active. List of Library Holdings Worldwide The demethylation is facilitated by CYP2C19, CYP3A4, and CYP2B6 and the 4'-hydroxyclobazam by CYP2C18 and CYP2C19. List of Library Holdings Worldwide Drug Interactions *Alcohol increases bioavailability by 50% *Cimetidine increases the effects of clobazam *valproates Overdose Benzodiazepines usually are not fatal when taken alone in overdose but those with underlying health conditions for example respiratory disease or when benzodiazepines are taken in combination with other CNS depressant drugs can result in death. Abuse potential Clobazam in animal studies has been shown to increase reward seeking behaviours which may suggest an increased risk of addictive behavioural patterns. See also *Benzodiazepine *Benzodiazepine dependence *Benzodiazepine withdrawal syndrome *Long term effects of benzodiazepines References * End Notes External links *Inchem - Clobazam *Mystan Prescribing Information Sheet (Japanese) Category:Benzodiazepines Category:Hypnotic drugs